


Enclose

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Harry, Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: The parties are always fun, but Harry favours what comes after.





	Enclose

“Careful.”

Severus’s voice is a soothing drawl, his mouth hovering to the left of Harry’s ear. Both hands are settled on his waist, long fingers curled around his torso and assisting the movement of Harry’s body. Draco has a palm flat against his thigh, the other resting beneath the curve of his hip, fingertips denting the flesh of his arse. Harry’s own hands clutch the headboard, his grip knuckle white.   

“I think he knows how to do it by now,” Draco says, his mouth turned in a cheeky uptilt. Harry can only imagine the look Severus sends across his shoulder.

Severus reaches a hand to wrap around the base of both his and Draco’s pricks, steadying them for Harry to sink down on. Harry does, slowly and steadily, his head leaning against the curve of Severus’s shoulder. His mouth parts in a low gasp, his eyes falling shut as he’s filled to his body’s limit.  

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, breath coming heavy.

They hadn’t wasted any time to get here. The door had barely shut before Severus and Draco had pounced, two sets of familiar hands stripping clothes away; their touches followed by kisses, warm and wet and hungry. Harry hadn’t minded -- never does, not when the result is this good.

He loves this, he thinks. Hermione’s parties are always fun, but the best thing about his birthday was always _this._ The delicious pressure of being full, the warmth of Severus’s breath against his skin as he murmurs filthy things in Harry’s ear, the press of Draco’s mouth as it kisses across his jaw, down his neck, over his torso. The secure sense of love that being enclosed between both his partners prompts.

Nothing could ever possibly live up to it.


End file.
